


Ooh Try His Arms!

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aarons muscles, Brief mention of scars, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Roberts obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert has noticed a change in Aaron over the past month and he wants to explore those powerful arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked if I knew of any fics relating to Aarons arms and after taking to some anons found 'Talking Body' which was amazing but thought I'd have a go myself.
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

 

Robert smiled to himself as he heard the front door go, Aaron was home. 

Aaron was holding his stomach as he walked into to the back room, he needed a shower and now, but first he wanted something a little sweeter.

“No Liv?” he questioned pushed through the door with a soft groan.

Robert rolled his eyes at question but replied, 

“Gabby’s,” as he paused the TV.

The next thing he knew he was being assaulted by an ice block.

“Geroff,” he cried when Aaron buried his cold face into his neck but made no attempt to move, instead his hand came up to hold onto Aarons toned arm which hung loosely around his neck 

“What's matter?” Aaron chuckled before pressing his nose further into the soft skin. 

“You're freezing!” 

“It's cold out there not that you'd know.” 

“Hey I've done my part…”

“Yeah right,” Aaron scoffed in his ear.  

“I have...” the blonde protested.

Aaron shook his head the most Robert had done was pop by and make him a brew, but that was okay, he knew it was his way of checking up on him, of making sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard.

“I'm off to get a shower,” he informed him as he pulled away and headed for the door 

“What some company?” Robert called after him, he was bored.

Bored wasn't the right word; stared for affection was more like it. After coming home from the yard he'd caught up on the couple of episodes of _The Flash_ he'd missed the last few weeks which for them had been busy, especially this week, a new contract at the Haulage company and between that, the yard and the farm to look after, they'd hardly seen each other and besides he’d use any excuse to see what lay beneath Aarons work clothes. They hadn’t had much of a chance as of late to be alone, between the accident and the work that had been piling up, it had been quick hand jobs in a mornings, both of them too exhausted when they crawled into bed for more than a cheek peak of the cheek, but now with Liv gone for the whole night they could indulge and Robert wanted, no needed to indulge; his hand coming up to palm his stiffening cock as he followed Aarons sculpted body up the stairs. Over the last few months he’d noticed a subtle change in Aaron's physique, a change he hadn't really comprehended before but ever since he'd had the time to study his boyfriend, now fiancé, in his hospital bed, his gaze trained on that toned chest making sure it rose and fell with each breath his eyes had wandered unashamedly over those toned arms making him hard. He assumed it was from working at the yard as he knew Aaron wasn't a gym bunny, besides the nearest gym was in Hotten and he'd have known if Aaron had started running again, a fear that had never left him since he'd found him in the woods last year. He worried about Aaron all the time, a constant current that ran through his body ever since that day, well everyday really, but it had been getting better, the sight of those bulging biceps always managed to distract him, to sooth his worry and let him know that Aaron was healthy, a little broken and bruised just lately but healthy all the same. His breath caught in his throat as he got to the top of the stairs the sight of Aarons arms crossing over his chest to grip the bottom of his t shirt dragging it up over his torso. The blonde man licked his lips as he watched the muscles in those toned arms flex as the thin cotton rolled up exposing the ridges of Aarons abs, not completely defined but they were getting there, the shirt sliding higher exposing his sculpted pecs that seemed to have appeared overnight, but he knew there’d been subtle changes, it just took not seeing Aaron like this, not being with him like this to notice, but it was his arms that made Robert breathless. Raised high above his head he could see the outline of his triceps as Aaron pulled the shirt over his head dropping it to the floor before giving his fiancé a curious glance,

“You coming in?”

Robert could feel his hardened cock straining against the denim of his jeans; swallowing thickly he replied, his voice low and husky,

“Just admiring the view.”

Aaron shook his head again, his cheeks flushing from Roberts heated gaze but that doesn’t stop him following Roberts eyes that seemed to be trained on his arms, so he started to curl them upwards, making his biceps push in, the skin tightening over them the veins standing out as he flexed, showing off for Robert whose eyes darkened with lust.

“Wanna feel em?” he teased posing like his was weight lifting the action eliciting a lust filled groan from the blonde who moved to stand in front of him closing the bathroom door behind them clicking the lock, leaving them alone and more importantly uninterrupted.

Robert wasted no time wrapping his hands around those arms he’d been fantasising about for days, weeks even, Aaron relaxing and contracting the muscles with a grin but as Robert dug his fingers into to those jumping muscles Aaron hissed. Figuring he was sore from the day’s work Robert reluctantly moved his hands rubbing his thumbs in slow circles down along his arms, applying a little pressure as he reached the raised mark on his inner forearm making them both close their eyes for a moment, remembering what that mark meant, that Aaron was a saviour, but as Robert brushed the pad of his thumb over the scar again Aaron moaned the sound so erotic Robert has to shift his footing, widening his stand as his cock pressed insistently against the restraining material of his jeans. He continued to move his hands down Aarons sculpted arms until his fingertips where trailing along Aarons. He brought Aaron hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to the third finger, his tongue flicking out to tease the skin underneath the platinum band. The pull of his arm hand away from his body made Aarons side ache and he hissed again his free hand coming up protectively across his stomach.

“Hey,” Robert stepped up to him placing his hand flat on his stomach repressing his groan as he felt the defined muscles of Aarons abs under his splayed fingers.

“Is it hurting?” he asked him meeting Aarons gaze.

“I just need a shower,” Aaron sighed.

“Then a shower you shall have,” Robert almost bowed making Aaron laugh the action causing the skin on his stomach to go taut and he hissed once more.

Stripping quickly much to his relief, Robert moved into the shower adjusting the temperature before drawing Aarons body into his settling him under the flow of water. Aaron sucked in deep breaths as the hot water pounded down on his aching muscles.

“Easy,” Robert steadied him his hands coming up to clutch those strong arms his cock twitching as he felt the toned muscles under his fingers he fought the urge to dig them into the firm flesh instead he found Aarons eyes and asked,

“Tell me where hurts.”

“Arms,” Aaron whispered.

Robert almost gasped as he felt the muscles bunch under his touch as his slid his hands over the glistening skin, massaging as he went hoping to relieve the ache Aaron is feeling. Part of him wanted to chastise him for taking on too much, but the rest of him was fawning over being able to care for him, so he kept his mouth shut running his hands up over those broad shoulders and back down his arms again, watching as the water cascaded down his torso making his cock throb as he caressed Aarons skin.

“Close your eyes,” Robert breathed across his skin planting his lips lightly against his collarbone.

When Aaron complied, Robert wet his face, his neck, and his head; detaching the showerhead he moved the flow of water down his front, under his arms and between his legs. As Aaron let the warmth seep into him he lifted his face up trusting that Robert, who was a solid weight against him, would hold him steady.  Robert grabbed the shampoo and started with Aarons hair, nails scraping lightly on his scalp making the younger man groan but he kept his eyes closed and forced himself to stay upright, it had been a long day, every day had since the accident but it was getting easier though and coming home to this made it a whole lot easier. Robert rinsed his head holding him tight against his warm wet body; his hands then began to slide over his skin as he washed him, his touch leaving a tingling sensation until he felt his whole body come to life. Aaron let out a contented sigh, now that he was clean he felt like he could finally breathe again. The shower head was taken down again and the soap rinsed away, Robert paying extra attention to Aarons muscular arms, seemingly mesmerised by the sight of the water as it ran down them dripping off the end of his fingers and into the drain. Aaron caught Roberts lustful gaze and his heart began to pound and he shivered as Robert shut off the water.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

The older man placed a towel on the toilet seat and helped Aaron sit down before drying him off. Aaron started shivering so Robert wrapped more towels around him,

“Bed?” he asked and Aaron hummed in response.

Robert helped Aaron to his feet and he couldn’t resist a squeeze of those mouth-watering biceps, his action making Aaron shake his head with a chuckle before he slipped an arm around his waist, guiding Aaron to the bedroom

“I just…,”Aaron was exhausted but he also knew this was the first time they’d truly been alone for weeks.

“If you’re still hurting we don’t…,” Robert started trying to hide his disappointment as they climbed into bed, the sheets coming up over their damp bodies.

“I’m sorry I’m just….”

“Hey it’s okay you were hurt, badly. Does it still?”

“Just a little tender, I’m fine, promise.”

“You sure?”  

Aaron nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly as he grasped Roberts hand in his moving their adjoined hands down his body to cup himself.

“Want you,” he whispered as his lips found Roberts throat, sucking lightly.

Robert hummed form the attention.

“Let me touch you.”

“You are,” Aaron chuckled letting his legs fall apart even wider opening up for Robert who was now stroking his balls.

“No let me touch….all of you. Turn around.”

Aarons flush deepened and Robert could see the lust in his eyes from his gentle command before he turned exposing his arse, arching his back, thrusting his hips slightly causing the toned flesh to flex as he straddled him one knee either side of his torso.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Robert whispered into his ear, his fingers dancing along Aarons side mindful of his earlier hisses of discomfort.

“I’m fine,” Aaron reassured him arching even more desperate for Roberts touch.

Robert swallowed hard as his slid his hands up the expanse of Aarons broad shoulders kneading lightly until he reached those sculpted arms, the same ones he’d been fantasising about getting his hands on and now he was he couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that escaped his lips. Making sure not to put any extra pressure on Aarons stomach he leant over and began massaging Aarons deltoids, digging the heel of his palm into the shoulder blades, hovering on his knees over Aarons slim waist. Aaron let out a low moan as Roberts hands worked his aching muscles chuckling to himself when he felt Roberts fingers wrap around his biceps every few strokes. Regrettably, leaving those beautiful arms alone for the time being, Robert slid back his hands working Aarons lats meaning he was now positioned over Aarons arse. Another low moan escaped Aarons throat as Roberts movements begin to ease the tensions of his day, his hands moving even lower still, down to the small of his back as Robert now straddled his thighs. The sight of Aarons arse clenching made the older man lick his lips in anticipation but he keeps his hands moving, dancing across Aaron lower back before sliding hands back up again, his hips following the rest of his body thrusting forward so his hard cock landed in Aarons cleft pressing against his hot hard skin. Aarons arse rose to meet him as he raised himself up on his elbows prompting a husky groan from Robert as he watched those arms tense and flex as he did so. Roberts stroking had left Aarons back sensitive to the lightest touch, his nerve ending tingled, his hyper sensitised flesh erupting in goose bumps as the blonde blew a stream of warm air across the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Roberts long fingers danced along Aarons backbone making Aarons entire body shiver beneath him. He leant forward and nuzzled into Aarons neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the younger man deep into his lungs, consuming him.

“Want you,” Aaron pleaded turning his head to meet Roberts whose breath hitched as he felt the scratch of Aarons stubble along his jaw.

“Soon baby,” he promised climbing off him and instructing him to turn on his back.

With a whimper Aaron turned over his leaking cock hard between his legs as Robert once again straddled his thighs. Bypassing his stomach for now the blonde slid his hands up Aarons chest feeling those defined pecs under his palms before he traced the small abrasions that were no longer visible with his fingers, his touch making Aarons nipples harden.

“Sexy,” Robert beamed down at him, Aaron shaking his head when he felt Roberts hands return to his biceps.

“It’s like you’re obsessed or something.”

“Just appreciative,” Robert pointed out his dark lustful gaze roaming down over Aarons body, following every curve, mark and bulge.

He took the time to truly appreciate the sight before him, underneath him, from the amazing arms, to the firm pectorals, he didn’t even see the marks now but the beginnings of a six pack, the think skin of his stomach stretching over the shelves of muscle as Aaron bucked under him making the trenches deepened and Robert couldn’t resist sliding his fingers into them and down to his belly button, smirking as Aarons twitched when his eyes landed on the short black pubic hair around his cock. Unable to hold back anymore Robert groaned as he leaned forward, his hands gripped firmly on Aarons biceps licking at his jaw, then his throat once again breathing in his manly scent which was now tinged with the salt of his sweat. He felt the cords of his neck contract against his tongue as he lapped at the tender flesh.

“Tickles,” Aaron complained but made no effort to move away from the attention.

Robert pressed a little harder with his tongue, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth marking Aaron.

“Oh,” Aaron arched up a surprised moan filling the air as Roberts hand slid around him, the touch felt warm and amazing as Robert worked him slowly, fingers exploring him making his eyelids heavy and his breathing swallow.

Robert could feel the cock in his hand harden and he moved with Aaron keeping his strokes slow and easy, in no rush to finish, they had all night after all. He licked at the mark he’d made on Aaron neck and sucked the bruised flesh again making it darker.

“Hey,” Aaron swatted him.

“What?” Robert pulled back his face the picture of innocence.

“Are you..?” Aaron laughed his whole face lighting up.

“Yep,” Robert nodded with a childish grin.

“I’m not a lovesick teenager.”

Robert had to bite back his laughter at Aarons complaint.

“No but you are mine,” Roberts eyes gleamed as said the last word because Aaron really was his.

Aaron snorted but Robert got a smile anyway. He licked his neck again, still stroking as soft needy pleas escaped Aarons lips.

“So good, please, please.”

Chuckling he kept his movement at a steady pace letting the glide of hot smooth skin against his cock push him closer to his own orgasm. Robert leaned in and ran him tongue along Aarons lips, teasing the gnawed flesh from its grasp between Aarons teeth, his tongue slipping in deepening the kiss. The long even pulls on his cock continued, the heat between them building as Robert took his time, rubbing him, playing with the tip of his cock. Aaron swallowed hard his hands balling into the sheets as he tried to keep control. Robert shook his head with a smirk,

“You’re close.”

Aaron shook his head, nodded then shook his head again. Robert brought their mouths together as his thumb swiped over Aarons slit, the kiss stealing Aarons breath, between Robert and the mattress, the hand around his cock and the kiss he was entirely consumed by Robert, completely surrounded. Making sure Aarons stomach wasn’t tensing too much, the last thing he wanted was for him to be in pain, he did all the work, changing hands so he could feel the cool metal of his ring against the hot hard flesh, the new sensation making Aarons eyes flash open as he gasped. Tilting his head up Aaron took another kiss, licking at Roberts bottom lip, putting everything he was feeling into the kiss, loving the connection between them. Robert moaned for him his tongue sliding over Aarons making them forget everything but their mouths and their cocks.

“Want you,” Robert panted pushing their cocks together taking them both in his hand.

Aaron hummed and pulled him in closer, his hand coming in-between their bodies to join Roberts. It felt so good both of them working their cocks together, knowing they wanted more but savouring the connection all the same. They pleasured each other their adjoined hands moving lazily over their leaking cocks as their lips pressed together adding to the sensations. Robert rubbed his thumb back and forth over the tips of their cocks making Aarons breathe shutter.

“Yes. More.”

Twisting his hand as he brought it up with each stroke made Aarons balls draw up and he knew he was close.

“Come for me baby.”

“You too,” Aaron groaned as he felt Roberts thumb pressing against his slit.

“Me too,” Robert nodded closing his eyes as he finally sped up his hand.

Robert swiped across Aarons slit again making him jerk and he grabbed one hip refusing to let him hurt himself.

“Robert,” Aaron cried out in frustration throwing his head back knowing he was just trying to protecting him.

“Aaron,” Robert groaned huskily as he repeated the action pinching the tip of their cocks he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer.

Stroking them from base to tip he tighten his grip offering them both as much friction as his left hand could manage, Aarons own hand long gone, fingers digging into the mattress trying to hold off his approaching orgasm but Roberts attentions were just too much, his balls drawing up, tightening as he exploded over Roberts fingers, Roberts own orgasm following a moment later like Aarons orgasm like it was pulled out of him. Aaron moaned a shiver running through him as he watched Robert bring his hand up to his mouth licking at their combined come. Repeating the gesture Robert swiped his fingers through the overspill on Aarons stomach, careful not to agitate his still healing wound, and offered the combination to Aaron who eagerly lapped at Roberts come soaked fingers, sucking them greedily into his mouth eliciting a low groan from Robert whose deflating cock began to harden again.

“You okay?” Robert asked as he Aaron released his fingers with a flick of his tongue.

“Hmmm,” Aaron wordlessly hummed before wriggling out from under his fiancé.

“Where ya going?” Robert reached out for him.

“Your turn,” Aaron smirked pushing Robert back against the mattress, his arms on either side of his head, his chest and stomach pressing into him as he pinning him against the mattress, his mouth searching for Roberts, kissing him deeply entwining their tongues as he tastes the cum in his mouth and Robert tastes the cum in Aarons.

“Careful,” Robert panted as Aaron pulled back sitting astride his thighs, his arms still holding firmly on either side of his head.

“How many times?” Aaron shook his head dipping to lick Roberts nipples teasing the nubs with his teeth earning him a loud cry,

“Aaron!”

“What?” Aaron asked innocently,

“Oh sorry can’t you see my arms.”

Roberts eyes widened at the joke but his hands came up to squeeze those magnificent arms all the same.

“You got it bad,” Aaron smiled.

“Only for you.”

“Only for me,” Aaron sat up and curled his arms putting on a show for his fiancé who watched his every move like a hawk.

“All mine,” Robert hummed pulling Aaron back in and wrapping his arms around his back, his fingers splayed so he could feel every swell and delve of his very own muscle man.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the starkid song 'to dance again' and sorry about the incredibly cheesy last line - cringe!


End file.
